The Crawler
Janine tries to make Egon jealous but her date turns out to be a bug demon who wants to turn her into his queen! Cast Talisman Thieves Cohila Crawler Janine Melnitz Egon Spengler Kylie Griffin Garrett Miller Eduardo Rivera Roland Jackson Slimer Dr. Forest Nancy Morrison Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Proton Pistol Trap P.K.E. Meter Radio Items Cohila's Talisman Locations Firehouse Memorial Hospital La Fleur French Cafe Plot In the evening, at a harbor, two men broke into a vessel. They opened a crate marked for the Museum of History. One man identified the statue inside the tomb as Cohila, the Incan Lord of Evil. He was after the supposed magic talisman buried with Cohila. According to legend, it kept Cohila in stasis. The man was planning to sell the talisman for $10 million. The other man became hesitant and suggested it should be put back. They turned to see the tomb was empty. Cohila dropped down in front of them and shot spores into their mouths. The thieves gagged and ran away but dropped the talisman. The talisman turned to dust. Cohila transformed into a man and surveyed the area. He decided to use the place to build his hive. The next day, the two thieves were hanging out at a cafe. One was still fuming about leaving the talisman. He suddenly recoiled in pain and bumps could be seen on his body. He dropped onto the counter and bugs emerged from his mouth. The other thief realized it was from Cohila and he ran away. In his lab, Egon studied something under a microscope. Janine walked and proposed they go out for dinner to a new trendy restaurant. Egon paused and warned her the average New York restaurant kitchen was brimming with bacteria and insect droppings. Janine went to the sleeping quarters and sulked. She mused it would be easier if love were something Egon could study under a microscope. From his lab, Egon exclaimed some Paramecium were mating. Kylie reassured Janine it wasn't personal. Science would always be Egon's first love. The phone rang and Janine hit the alarm. Garrett rolled out and nudged Eduardo, who was lying on a bed with headphones on. Roland dropped down the pole then Eduardo. The Ghostbusters were at the cafe. Garrett was not pleased the call was about bugs. The cook revealed the bugs came out of the man's mouth. The man was taken away in a stretcher by paramedics. The cook went on to state the bugs had creepy part human faces. They all disappeared except for one he squashed. The Ghostbusters removed a bar stool and looked at the bug. Roland got out his P.K.E. Meter and confirmed the bug was ectoplasmic. Eduardo got a closer look. The bug awoke and jumped on Eduardo's face. While Eduardo naturally freaked out, Garrett aimed his thrower. Kylie stopped him and Roland ripped the bug off. Eduardo grabbed a stool and was about to smash it but Kylie stopped him. She wanted to let the bug go and follow it. Most bugs had a hive mentality so the bug could lead them to the other ones. The Ghostbusters followed the bug through a crosswalk. Roland stood in the middle and stopped traffic. Eduardo strode across and yelled at the angry motorists. The bugs climbed up the side of a building. Cohila, in human form, was on the roof. He summoned the bugs and declared he needed to find a queen to tend to the hive. Cohila noticed Kylie stopping traffic for the last bug and became interested in her. Eduardo lost his cool. He followed the bug through a sewer and traffic. He wasn't going to climb a building. Eduardo got one of his shoes and was about to squash it when Cohila dropped down. The bugs were all over everyone. Cohila rammed Roland into a bunch of trash cans. Eduardo took aim but Cohila picked up a car and tossed it. Eduardo jumped down a manhole and barely dodged the car. Garrett took aim next but the bugs and Cohila quickly escaped through a small crack. Roland got up and asked if they all got away. Kylie held out a sack containing one bug. Eduardo called out from under the car for help. Back at the Firehouse, everyone was staring at the bug under glass. Janine joked Egon would pay her attention if she had six legs. The bug became hostile and emitted a gas into the lab. Egon believed it was a distress signal. Cohila was waiting in a crack in the wall. Kylie saw a spider by the crack and screamed. Eduardo was about to swat it and Cohila was about to strike him when Janine saved the spider. She scooped it into a cup and let it out the window. Cohila realized he found his queen. The next day, Janine was walking back to the Firehouse with a bag of groceries. She checked on the spider and met Cohila, in human form. He introduced himself as Gregor Samsa and attempted to woo Janine. Janine turned him down. When Cohila asked she was already seeing someone, Janine got an idea. She loudly agreed to a date at 8:00 but Egon was busy observing the bug to notice. Janine came to the lab and announced she was going on a date. Egon was astonished and reminded her about the dirty kitchens. The Ghostbusters met with Dr. Forest in the Memorial Hospital X-Ray room. Forest admitted the man inhaled insect spores from Latin America. Kylie theorized Cohila used humans as incubators. As they considered the worst case scenario, Forest chuckled and stated it was just a freak accident, probably from eating infected fruit. Another patient was brought to the hospital. It was the other thief. He was rushed into quarantine. Forest looked in horror as the room was covered in bugs. Up in the ceiling, Cohila summoned the bugs. While Kylie, Roland, and Eduardo moved through the air ducts, Garrett checked around on the street. Egon summoned the team back to the Firehouse. Gregor passed right by Garrett and looked up at a clock tower. It was 8:15. Janine was about to leave a French cafe but Gregor arrived. Janine appeared to be going on and on about Egon and Gregor dozed off and on. Gregor jostled awake and stated bugs were intelligent survivors who knew where to find food, lift 20 times their weight, and had great physical stamina. He believed bugs would inherit the Earth, sooner than later. Janine wasn't listening and apologized. She got another idea. Egon revealed the current case became an epidemic. The media referred to it as an outbreak of Legionnaire's Disease. Janine came in with Gregor. While Garrett and Eduardo speculated on why they liked each other, Kylie knew Janine was trying to make Egon jealous. Janine asked Egon to explain his current project but Egon noted they were dealing with a possible code red. Janine apologized and took Gregor out. Gregor stepped forward and admired the bug. The bug went nuts at the sight of Gregor. Janine managed to take Gregor out. Slimer blew his tongue out and Egon agreed. He informed the team of an Incan legend that referred to a breed of devil bugs and their powerful king, the insect demon Cohila who could assume human form to seduce a mate. Garrett suddenly suspected Gregor. Kylie wasn't buying it. Garrett reminded her how the bug reacted. Eduardo pointed out the bug was gone. Outside, Janine admitted her plan and apologized to Gregor. Gregor assured her it was okay and revealed his true form. By the time the Ghostbusters arrived, they were gone. Roland picked up readings on the P.K.E. Meter. Egon strapped on a pack and went with them to save Janine. Janine emerged from a cocoon and Cohila welcomed her to the hive. The team tracked Cohila to the vessel. Janine slowly transformed into Cohila's queen. The bugs approached Janine with an offering of royal jelly, while Cohila explained that she would be eating it. The Ghostbusters entered the ship and realized they were surrounded. Some bugs formed a platform and lowered down for Cohila and Janine, who was now fully transformed and with no memory of Egon or the other Ghostbusters. They tried to fire on Cohila but several bugs formed a shield then overran them. The bugs formed restraints around the Ghostbusters. Cohila declared his forces would continue to multiply until all of New York City was his hive. Janine recognized Egon. Kylie realized Janine's humanity wasn't completely overwritten. She implored Egon to admit his true feelings. Egon agreed and told Janine to come back because they would never find another office manager. Kylie was annoyed and told him to tell Janine he loved her. Egon didn't think that was appropriate. Kylie yelled at him. Egon told Janine he loved her and demanded a kiss. It worked and Janine approached Egon. Cohila reminded her she wasn't human anymore, she was now his bride and her place was with their hive. Janine walked back to Cohila and revealed a Trap in her possession. Cohila and his army were sucked in. Janine was back to normal. Egon helped her back up. Janine asked for that kiss but Egon assured her it was part of the plan to break Cohila's psychic grip. Janine grabbed him by the collar and kissed Egon on the lips then walked away. Egon realized Janine had a crush on him. Kylie instructed him to ask her out on a date and find out. Egon believed it was best to take it slow and play things cool. Quotes Trivia *Eduardo refers to Cohila as "La Cucaracha," Spanish for "The Cockroach"Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Crawler (1997) (DVD ts. 6:03-6:05). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Over here, La Cucaracha!" *During the Extreme Ghostbusters' initial encounter with Cohlia, Cohila hurled a Volkswagen Beetle, informally known as "The Bug," at Eduardo. *Janine names the spider "Charlotte" after the character from the book "Charlotte's Web."Janine Melnitz (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Crawler (1997) (DVD ts. 8:16-8:18). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "Hey, Charlotte. Nice web." *Cohlia, in his human form, introduced himself as "Gregor Samsa" to Janine. **Gregor Samsa is the name of the central protagonist who turns into an insect in Franz Kafka's classic, "The Metamorphosis." *Janine thinks Samsa is another Julio Iglesias clone.Janine Melnitz (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Crawler (1997) (DVD ts. 8:59-9:03). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "Thanks, but rich, handsome Julio Iglesias clones aren't my type." Iglesias is a famous Spanish singer. *The outbreak of bugs is referred to as Legionnaire's Disease, a potentially fatal infectious disease. *Janine's astrological sign is Scorpio, she likes the music band, The Beatles, and wants to have children.Janine Melnitz (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Crawler (1997) (DVD ts. 12:41-12:44). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "We're both Scorpios, we both like the Beatles, and we both want children." *This episode shares many similarites to "Janine , You've Changed" where Janine, spurned by Egon, becomes involved with a creature (whose name was a sly reference) that alters her appearance until Egon expresses his feelings causing her to snap out of it. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TheCrawler01.jpg TheCrawler22.jpg TheCrawler23.jpg TheCrawler03.jpg TheCrawler02.jpg TheCrawler24.jpg TheCrawler25.jpg TheCrawler26.jpg TheCrawler27.jpg TheCrawler04.jpg TheCrawler28.jpg TheCrawler29.jpg TheCrawler30.jpg TheCrawler31.jpg TheCrawler05.jpg TheCrawler32.jpg TheCrawler33.jpg TheCrawler34.jpg TheCrawler35.jpg TheCrawler36.jpg TheCrawler37.jpg TheCrawler06.jpg TheCrawler38.jpg TheCrawler07.jpg TheCrawler08.jpg TheCrawler39.jpg TheCrawler40.jpg TheCrawler41.jpg TheCrawler09.jpg TheCrawler42.jpg TheCrawler10.jpg TheCrawler43.jpg TheCrawler44.jpg TheCrawler45.jpg TheCrawler46.jpg TheCrawler11.jpg TheCrawler47.jpg TheCrawler12.jpg TheCrawler13.jpg TheCrawler14.jpg TheCrawler48.jpg TheCrawler15.jpg TheCrawler16.jpg TheCrawler49.jpg TheCrawler50.jpg TheCrawler51.jpg TheCrawler52.jpg TheCrawler17.jpg TheCrawler53.jpg TheCrawler18.jpg TheCrawler19.jpg TheCrawler20.jpg TheCrawler54.jpg TheCrawler21.jpg TheCrawler55.jpg TheCrawler56.jpg Collages and Edits MuseumofHistoryCrateinTheCrawlerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JanineandKylieinTheCrawlerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseSleepingQuartersInTheCrawlerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CohilainTheCrawlerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CohilainTheCrawlerepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' KylieJanineEgoninTheCrawlerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JanineinTheCrawlerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CohilaJanineEgoninTheCrawlerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JanineinTheCrawlerepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CohilaJanineinTheCrawlerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JanineinTheCrawlerepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HiveinTheCrawlerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode